undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Newt (Eden Rising)
Best Friend - Foster the People | Age=18 | Family=''Jordan Newton'' (adoptive father) Emily Newton (adoptive mother) Lucas LeBlanca (best friend) Tate Valdez (friend) Dwight Brash (family friend) | Place=Phoenix, Arizona | Actor=Gabe Nevins}} Dylan Newton, more commonly known as Newt, is a recurring character in Eden Rising. A military volunteer for London and local radio DJ, Newt is a close family friend to his co-host Lucas LeBlanca and his girlfriend Tate Valdez. Since he was raised among a group of activists called Global Peace for a Cleaner Environment (G-PACE) for many of his post-apocalyptic years, Newt preaches peace, and only sees harm in the United Nations' presence. His group helped clean up the streets before the UN arrived, and now things are in shambles again. He warns Lucas of his involvement with Marilyn Papadakis. He works to protect the city, hoping that Quinlan Gallagher will bring along the change that London - a city that Newt is so loyal to - needs. Personality Fierce and funny, Newt protects himself with his larger-than-life bravado and a fearlessness that can sometimes get him into trouble. From an early age, it was obvious that he’d be a troublemaker, he was often pulling pranks because of his creative and vast sense of humor. He is consistently curious as well. He considers himself a fountainhead of pop culture references, thanks to his collection of the old world, the “good old days” he calls them, which he wishes so desperately he was able to experience. Having never went to school, Newt’s extent of knowledge came from the Newton family he grew up with – he has the basics of reading, writing and grammar, but that was so long ago that he only remembers bits and pieces. If someone were to mock his intelligence, Newt takes it seriously because his teachers were the only parents he ever knew, and he will unleash wrath on those who insult his intelligence – for he believes they are insulting his parents too. History Pre-series= Newt was abandoned as a child by his birth parents, left as a baby in an alley with no name and seemingly no future. A kind family of activists working for the organization known as Global Peace for a Cleaner Environment (G-PACE) adopted the young boy and named him Dylan. His adoptive father, Jordan Newton, had a love for skateboarding that he passed on to his son, a sport he's loved from a young age. Unable to pronounce his name, little Dylan called himself “Newt” from a young age and the nickname stuck. When the apocalypse hit, the Newton's escaped the hellhole the United States had become and fled to London. Newt's adoptive parents were family friends of Dwight Brash, a fellow G-PACE activist. Gang violence tore the area apart, driving Dwight away from the city and leaving Newt's parents dead. Newt learned to fend for himself from a young age, carrying on his parents' work for the good of London and its people. He befriended Lucas LeBlanca and his girlfriend Tate while enjoying underground parties, which helped Newt cope following his parents' demise. He got into a lot of trouble and now, as a result, has a strict sobriety policy. The former partygoers calmed down a bit once they became parents to baby Miriam, with Newt convincing Lucas to join him in his sobriety. |-|Season 4= TBA. Trivia *Newt was originally a character created for AJ's cancelled story, Dead Legacy. *Special thanks to KP for Newt's banner. Appearances Category:Eden Rising Characters Category:Characters